Cueste lo que cueste
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: No deberá cambiar nada del plan, transcurrira tal como debe hacerlo sin importar el costo, esto es un: Cueste lo que cueste. Fecha de creación original: 19/05/19.


**Omnisciente**

Emma se encontraba sentada debajo de aquel árbol en el que usualmente había logrado visualizar a Ray leyendo un libro mientras evitaba jugar con los demás niños.

En aquella época no entendía a su amigo, algunas veces llegaba a unirseles por causa de ella debido a su constante insistencia pero después lo entendió muy bien, él buscaba no relacionarse tan estrechamente debido a que sabía el destino de cada uno de sus hermanos.

Era obvio ¿Quién querría entablar un amor hacia alguien para que después te lo arrebataran? Al menos ella podía lograr responder aquella pregunta al fin.

Emma recargó su cabeza contra aquel árbol mirando hacia aquel cielo azul tan falso como lo que la rodeaba, porque aquella casa que alguna vez fue tan amada sólo era una víl utopía que no merecía más que ser destrozada, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio desearía que un lugar el cual manda a los niños inocentes a una muerte inminente siguiera en pie?, seguramente sólo aquellos que desean sobrevivir más que nadie y en ese contexto, eran los de ese tipo a los que ella llegó a odiar.

—¿Mamá? —la pequeña voz de una niña sacó a Emma de sus pensamientos quien dirigió su mirada al frente encontrándose con la mirada verde de una nena de cuatro años, aparentemente y de cabellos rubios con ciertos toques naranjas en las puntas.

—Elizabeth, querida —le llamó con dulzura la joven dando unas palmaditas con su mano a su lado derecho dándole indicación que se sentará a su lado —¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó con interés mientras la pequeña se sentaba a su lado —hoy Diego será adoptado, ¿no deberías pasar más tiempo con él? —le comentó con dulzura aún cuando la pequeña miraba hacia aquella casa.

—Los demás están con él —contestó la pequeña Elizabeth en un susurro para después mirar a su madre —mamá, ¿en verdad somos adoptados? —Preguntó la niña con seriedad provocando que Emma le mirara con cierta sorpresa.

—Eliza, ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta? —Le cuestionó Emma con cierta preocupación en su mirada pero dureza en su postura.

—Nada, sólo que mis hermanos que se fueron no nos envían cartas y es raro... —Contestó la pequeña murmurando desviando la mirada de su madre quien llevó su vista a la casa.

—Seguro que es porque son tan felices que no tienen tiempo pero seguro les tienen muy presentes como sus hermanos —le dijo Emma sonriéndole a la pequeña quien asintió en silencio —bien, deberíamos ir a con tus hermanos, ya casi es la hora de comer —la pelinaranja se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su vestido para comenzar a caminar.

Elizabeth miró la espalda de su madre quien se disponía a dirigirse a la casa y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a tararaear una melodía.

Emma frenó en seco al escuchar esa tonada y con cierto temor miró por sobre su hombro a Elizabeth quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su madre.

~ _Una mala jugarreta sería que tú hijo estuviera bajo tu cuidado y resultase no tener amnesia infantil, Emma_~ la pelinaranja miró a Isabella con asombro mientras la joven estaba sentada en una cama retirando los vendajes de su pierna que después de dos meses había sanado y la mujer estaba frente a ella.

~ _Tu eres entonces...~_ murmuró Emma.

~ _Efectivamente_~ le contestó Isabella con seriedad mientras le miraba cruzada de brazos~ _yo soy la madre de Ray._

~ _¿Y aún así tuviste la fuerza para querer entregarlo el día de su cumpleaños?, ¿aún siendo tu hijo de sangre?~_ le cuestionó Emma quien tensó su mandíbula, pero Isabella le miró con tranquilidad.

~ _Conforme al tiempo entenderás muchas cosas, mi querida Emma_~ le susurró Isabella y Emma pudo notar en su mirada cierta chispa de tristeza a lo que ya no volvió a decir más.

[…]

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada llena de temor de su madre y entonces le sonrió.

—Mamá ¿Por qué me dejaste nacer? —Entonces Emma sintió como el aire le faltó después de jadear con sorpresa y pronto vino a su mente un recuerdo.

~ _¿Sabes que fue lo que le contesté a Ray en ese momento?~_ Emma dirigió su mirada a Isabella quien estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación que la joven de trece años ocupaba en la cede.

~ _No le encuentro sentido que me lo cuentes hasta ahora, pero ¿qué fue lo que le contestaste, Isabella?_~ le preguntó la joven con seriedad mientras bajaba su lápiz dejando de escribir para prestarle atención.

~ _"Lo hice para sobrevivir..._~ le relató Isabella con una sonrisa llena de amargura.

—"Para sobrevivir más tiempo que nadie" —contestó Emma con la mirada fija en la pequeña niña quién le miraba con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo... —Contestó la pequeña mirándose por unos segundos a los ojos con su madre, después Elizabeth se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Emma quien mantuvo una postura recta.

—Lo lamento, Elizabeth —susurró Emma con una mueca en sus labios, la pequeña no contestó y simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino hacia la casa.

Emma elevó su mirada al cielo y tomó una bocanada de aire mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

~ _Ustedes deben irse, deben avanzar~ _había dicho con firmeza la pequeña Emma quien estaba tendida en la cama con su pierna inmóvil~ _no serás tú, Norman_~ Ray y Norman le miraron con dolor mientras la hora de almorzar se acercaba~ _pueden lograr hacerlo, podremos efectuar el plan para que se vayan..._~ ella les había sonreído con dulzura~ **_cueste lo que cueste se marcharán de aquí._**

La pelinaranja comenzó entonces a entonar aquella melodía, aquel tarareó que alguna vez escuchó a su querido amigo entonar creyendo estar a solas, pero ella al descubrirle le insistió que se la enseñara y con resignación él lo hizo no sin antes de hacerle prometer que no la mostraría a nadie más.

Aquella melodía la acompañó en aquellos minutos llenos de amargura mientras recordaba lo dicho por Isabella.

~ **_Conforme al tiempo, entenderás muchas cosas, mi querida Emma~_**

**Sí**, ella odiaba a la clase de personas que aceptaban hacer aquellos sacrificios para sobrevivir, **sí**, ella odiaba tener el destino de unos inocentes niños en sus manos, sí, **ella se odiaba.**

[…]

**Nota** **de** **autora**. Aún esta en cuestión si hacer una historia o dejarla así, por ahora esta "terminada".


End file.
